Dust dissemination poses safety, health, and environmental problems in many commercial environments. For instance, in many industries, the transportation handling and storage of bulk solids is common as in industries such as mining, mineral processing, agricultural, power, steel, paper, etc. One major problem associated with bulk solids is dust generation and the control of fugitive dust emissions.
Industrial sources of fugitive dust include open operations, leaks and spills, storage, disposal, transit or poor housekeeping of sundry finely divided solid particulates. The iron and steel industries am replete with examples of the above enumerated categories. Wind erosion of exposed masses of particulate matter such as coal or mine mill tailings, fertilizer, etc. causes both air pollution and economic waste. Detrimental effects on health and cleanliness result where these fine particles are carried aloft by the winds.
A typical method for controlling the dust is to apply a water spray. However, water sprays only control dust for a short period of time depending upon environmental conditions. The application of the spray has to be repeated frequently to provide ongoing dust control.